Between Two Worlds
by WaterFarie88
Summary: This is a story about a girl who falls into the demon world.She later returns to the human world, only to find out that she can't stop thinking about the demons.I put some of my original poems into it because the main character is supposed to dream of bec
1. Chapter 1: The Chase and the Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my characters. The poem "Always" belongs to me.  
  
Note: Kurama and Kuronue might sound out of character. I've never actually seen Kuronue. I read somewhere that he's funny and etc.  
  
I'm using "Yoko" instead of "Kurama" for his demon form.  
  
This story might be going a little fast. I'm going to try to explain stuff, but it's hard. I'm not that good at making up names of demons.  
  
I'm trying a brand new idea for me. I'm putting some of my original poems in the story because the main character Hannah is supposed to want to grow up to be a poet/ author. Please tell me what you think of my idea.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Chapter 1~*  
  
The soft fluttering of her dress as she ran though the forest was followed by the sound of pursuit. Her soft footsteps followed by the sound of slithering. A tentacle shot out and grasped her ankles. The monstrous creature held Hannah up, high above the ground, by her ankles. The creature was similar to an octopus or a squid. It had eight tentacles and a huge mouth in the middle of the head. The demon let go of her and Hannah screamed as she plunged toward his gaping mouth.  
  
A shadow flickered in the moonlight as strong arms gripped her gently. Hannah felt a soft thud as they landed on the ground. She took a deep breath and discovered that she had been holding her breath the whole time. The demon that saved her held her close to him, as if to protect her.  
  
The octopus-like demon slithered closer to the two of them. "Kuronue, she is mine. You cannot have her."  
  
"I don't care if she's yours. I want her alive, not dead." Kuronue had long black hair in a pony tail. He could easily be mistaken for a female. His purple eyes shone in the night. He was clad in all black.  
  
"What would Yoko say if he found out you were turning soft? Protecting a human girl?"  
  
"He would just let me be. If you want the human so badly, come and get her." Kuronue moved himself in front of Hannah and unsheathed his blades.  
  
The octopus-like demon shot its tentacles at Kuronue and the woods exploded in anger. Leaves, stems, thorns, and vines blasted out at the other demon. When everything settled down, the octopus-like demon was in shreds and a demon with long, silver hair and golden eyes that glowed an eerie yellow stood there.  
  
"Kuronue, what is this? A human girl?" Yoko looked at Hannah with disgust.  
  
"Hello to you, too, Yoko Kurama." He gave a little laugh. "Do you think it is right for someone so young to die?"  
  
"If it means keeping someone in our gang alive, yes." Yoko stared at Kuronue.  
  
"Then why did you kill Octi? You could have let him take her and defeat me. You know that I wouldn't risk a fight with a human so close, not when I'm trying to protect the human. He would have won easily."  
  
"I did not want my partner dead. Octi would have mostly likely tried to kill you or devour you along with the human. You are very valuable to me."  
  
Hannah looked from one demon to the other. "Um. Excuse me, but. Where am I? What is that thing?" She pointed to Octi.  
  
Kuronue faked surprise. "Where are my manners? I am Kuronue and that is Yoko Kurama. That thing," He nodded in Octi's direction, "was a demon that belonged in our gang."  
  
Hannah stared in amazement. After a minute, that look turned to fear. "Wait, you two are demons?!"  
  
Kuronue smiled at her. "Of course, what else would we be?"  
  
"I suggest you start running now." Yoko answered.  
  
Hannah looked ready to bolt out of there. Kuronue punched his friend playfully. "Yoko, now don't go scaring innocent humans away. We need all the extra food we can find."  
  
"I demand to know what you are going to do with me, but I think I already know." Hannah trailed off. She turned to run into the dark forest surrounding them.  
  
Kuronue grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Don't leave so soon. You haven't met our gang yet." He smiled at her.  
  
Yoko looked exasperated. "Will you stop trying to scare her to death?"  
  
"I enjoy doing that." Kuronue said.  
  
"Will the two of you tell me what is going on before I smack you?!" Hannah exploded in anger. She hated being toyed with.  
  
Kuronue grinned. "We're only toying with you. We should get down to business. First of all, what is your name and how did you get here, human?"  
  
"I am Hannah. I don't remember how I got here. All I remember is that I fell down a hole."  
  
Kuronue burst out laughing. "Fell down a hole! Don't you have eyes?"  
  
Yoko couldn't help but smile.  
  
Hannah was fuming. "It's not my fault! I didn't see the hole!"  
  
Kuronue continued to laugh. Hannah walked up to him and her hand connected with his face. Kuronue stumbled backwards. He looked shocked. No normal human would dare to attack a demon. He stared at Hannah and found that she was glaring at him. Yoko grabbed a grass blade and leveled it with Hannah's throat. Kuronue made motions at Yoko, telling him that he was not hurt. Yoko sighed and lowered the blade.  
  
"You're very brave, Hannah. No human would dare strike a demon in his own territory." Yoko said.  
  
"I take that as a compliment." Hannah started pacing. "So, how do I get back home?"  
  
"We don't really now." Kuronue scratched his head.  
  
Hannah mumbled, "Great."  
  
Kuronue looked back at her. "You should be grateful we saved you."  
  
"I am, but I'd be even more grateful if you guys get me home." Hannah sighed.  
  
Kuronue walked over to Hannah and put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you home."  
  
Yoko stated, "It might take a while."  
  
Hannah glared at him and replied sarcastically. "Thanks for bursting my bubble. You're so optimistic."  
  
Kuronue looked around slowly. "I think we better go back to our camp, Kurama."  
  
Yoko twitched his ears. "I agree. Hannah, come with us."  
  
"What if I don't want to?" She crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly.  
  
Kuronue and Yoko looked at each other and shrugged. They walked over to Hannah; Kuronue grabbed her arms and Yoko grabbed her legs. Together, they carried her off into the forest, her struggling the whole entire way.  
  
As they entered a clearing with houses here and there, Hannah shouted, "Drop me this instance!"  
  
Kuronue and Yoko shrugged and dropped Hannah. She fell on the ground with a thud. Hannah stood up, brushing herself off, and glared at the two demons.  
  
"What was that for?" She demanded.  
  
Kuronue smirked. "You told us to put you down this instance, so we did."  
  
Hannah sighed. "Why couldn't someone else come and save me? Someone that's not you two."  
  
Yoko started to walk away, toward all the other demons.  
  
Kuronue looked at him and said, "Yoko where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to try to find a way to get Hannah home." He answered matter-of- factly.  
  
Hannah took that time to explore the place. She strolled over to the trees, and looked back at the demons. A gentle breeze blew past her and she thought she heard someone call her name. Hannah ran in the direction of the noise, hoping it was a way home. After a while, she gazed at her surroundings and realized that she was lost.  
  
"Oh great." Hannah groaned. She sat down where she was. Hannah was on a beach. "How did I get here? Oh well. It doesn't matter." The moon was shining brightly in the clear sky. The waves crashed gently onto the beach and the air was crisp. Hannah rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them. She tried calling one of the demons, "KURONUE!!!!!!!!!!!" She thought she heard someone call her name, faintly.  
  
Hannah sighed and took out a piece of paper and a pencil, "Well, no use waiting for him. I'm gonna try to do something constructive while waiting to be saved. again." She started to write a poem. Hannah dreamed of becoming a poet and an author. If she never gets home, she would never reach her dream. She doubted that demons read books or poems. She lost track of time. Hannah jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "AH!"  
  
"Hannah, be quiet! It's only me." Kuronue tried to calm her.  
  
"Oh. Where have you been?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Where have I been?! I should be asking you that question!" Kuronue replied angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to wander off." Hannah said softly.  
  
Kuronue softened up on her. "It's alright. Nothing bad happened. What is that in your hand?" He reached out and grabbed the paper with her new poem on it. He started reading it aloud, "The moon shines brightly,  
  
Over the vast ocean.  
  
Bathed in moonlight,  
  
She stands on the beach.  
  
Always waiting,  
  
Always seeking, yet  
  
Always out of her reach.  
  
Trying her hardest to get it  
  
But her hardest isn't good enough.  
  
Always trying,  
  
Always failing  
  
But never losing sight of her dreams.  
  
She knows if she does,  
  
She will never be free  
  
From the prison of nightmares  
  
To be who she wants to be." When he finished, he handed the paper back to her, looking very shocked. "Did you write that?"  
  
Hannah answered meekly, "Yes. I wrote it when I was waiting for you to come and save me."  
  
"What is it called?"  
  
"It's called "Always"" Hannah was embarrassed. No one was supposed to read that poem.  
  
Kuronue smiled at her, "I like it."  
  
Hannah's face lit up. "Really?"  
  
Kuronue chuckled and took her hand. Together, they walked back to the camp full of demons.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Do you like my idea with the poem? I thought it was a cool idea, but I want to see what other people think of it. Please review and tell me. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Beautiful Door

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my characters. The poems I use belong to me. They are my original poems.  
  
Note: Kurama and Kuronue might sound out of character. I've never actually heard more than a few words out of Kuronue from the Yu Yu Hakusho movie: The Poltergeist Report. I read somewhere that he's funny and etc.  
  
This story might be going a little fast. I'm going to try to explain stuff, but it's hard. I'm not that good at making up names of demons.  
  
I'm using "Yoko" instead of "Kurama" for his demon form.  
  
I'm trying a brand new idea for me. I'm putting some of my original poems in the story because the main character Hannah is supposed to want to grow up to be a poet/ author. Please tell me what you think of my idea.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~ Chapter 2 ~*  
  
"Where were you?" Yoko demanded when he saw Hannah walk out of the forest behind Kuronue.  
  
"Lost." Hannah said.  
  
Kuronue looked from Yoko to Hannah and then back to Yoko. "Let me explain. I found her by the beach, writing a poem while waiting to be rescued. How she got there? I have no idea."  
  
"It's not my fault! I swear! I heard someone calling my name from the forest." Hannah said softly.  
  
Yoko arched his eyebrow. "Where?"  
  
Kuronue continued, "Like I said, I found her by the beach."  
  
"In the forest." Hannah interrupted Kuronue.  
  
"Doesn't anyone listen to me?" Kuronue protested.  
  
"Hannah, can you take us there?" Yoko asked.  
  
"I think so." She turned to Kuronue. "Did you say something?"  
  
"I know you heard me. Human hearing is almost as good as an average demon's and Yoko heard me, too. With those big ears of his, how could he ignore me?" Kuronue snickered.  
  
Hannah giggled. "I guess your right. Follow me."  
  
She jogged over to the nearest tree and looked back at the two demons. They followed her, reluctantly. Hannah hiked though the forest, swiping at the branches at fell in her face. One branch smacked her right across the face. She whipped around angrily when she heard Yoko and Kuronue laughing.  
  
"You did that on purpose!" She glared at Yoko.  
  
"Oh, I did?" Yoko said innocently.  
  
Hannah rolled her eyes, "Kuronue's not smart enough to do that, so that leaves you."  
  
"Hey, I resent that comment!" Kuronue complained.  
  
Yoko smirked, "The human is smarter than she looks."  
  
Hannah rolled her eyes and kept walking. The dark forest passed on the left and right. The moon shone through the canopy, making the trees look ominous. There were rustling in the underbrush, but it sounded like something small. Hannah wasn't worried because she had Yoko Kurama and Kuronue with her. She couldn't explain it, but she felt . safe with them around. A gentle breeze drifted around her and she heard her name again. She began to run toward the source of the sound. It took a while for Yoko and Kuronue to notice that she was dashing away.  
  
"Hannah, wait! Where are you going?!" Kuronue gasped as he darted after her.  
  
Yoko groaned and followed unwillingly. "Must we run?"  
  
Hannah didn't hear anything they said. All she heard was the voices calling her name, drawing her closer. She felt someone grab her arm and jerk her back. Hannah stumbled over a tree root and crashed into her captor. Yoko and Hannah went down with a crash.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kuronue asked Hannah, his concern showing on his face.  
  
She got up slowly and brushed herself off, "Yeah, I think so. Yoko, why did you pull me back?"  
  
Yoko pointed behind her, "You were about to run off the cliff. What possessed you to run like a maniac through the dark, Makai forest and almost take a swan dive off a cliff?"  
  
"I heard my name in the wind. It was pulling me, telling me to follow it." Hannah whispered. She started to tremble. "I'm scared. I couldn't fight it at all."  
  
Kuronue hugged Hannah around the shoulders. "Don't worry. You have us to protect you. Now where was the place?"  
  
"Right there. That's where it stopped both times." She pointed past the cliff.  
  
"In the air?" Kuronue looked around.  
  
A beautifully decorated door sprung out of the blue. It was wooden and very old. There were plants and pictures of demons all over it. The door would show the most important thing in the human's life. In Hannah's case, it showed Yoko Kurama, Kuronue, her family, her friends, and her writing. Hannah was about to reach out and stroke it. Kuronue grasped her wrist and pulled her back.  
  
"Don't touch it. We don't know where it'll transport you." He said.  
  
"That's the door back to the Human World." Yoko said quietly.  
  
Kuronue shot a look at his friend. "Wait, so that means that Hannah can go back home?"  
  
"As long as her intentions are good, she can go back to her world. If her heart is full of evil, she will be consumed by the door." Yoko explained.  
  
"That means I can go home?" Hannah asked, full of hope.  
  
"Yes, but we still have to figure out if the door really connect to the human world or not. It could connect to the Netherworld or the Spirit World." Yoko clarified.  
  
"Who cares? I want to go home. Does it really matter if I get to another world before I reach the Human World?" Hannah inquired.  
  
"Of course it does! You could get stuck in that world, or be captured by something there or." Kuronue began.  
  
"Great. That makes me feel better." Hannah sighed sarcastically.  
  
A mournful wail surrounded her. She heard people calling her name and saw her family and friends searching. They were standing around someone lying on the floor.  
  
"What's happening?" Hannah asked.  
  
"It's nothing." Kuronue tried to cover up the truth.  
  
"Tell me! Please." Hannah pleaded.  
  
Yoko said, "It's your present. This is happening in the Human World right now."  
  
Hannah stared in shock as an ambulance appeared and the paramedics carried HER body into the vehicle. Her best friend Ella was crying into the shoulder of Sean, her neighbor and friend.  
  
"Am I dead?"  
  
"No." Kuronue answered.  
  
"Your spirit traveled to this world, but your body stayed behind. You're just unconscious." Yoko tried to clarify it for her.  
  
Hannah shook her head as tears sprung to her eyes. "I want to go home." She whispered softly. "I'm causing them so much pain by being here."  
  
She ran toward the door, determined to go back to the Human World at all costs, even if it meant to end up in another world. Kuronue seized her arms, twisted them behind her, and yanked her back. Hannah cried out in pain.  
  
"Hannah, listen to me. Don't go into that door." He told her.  
  
Hannah glared at him, "Why won't you let me go home? Are you going to keep me for some selfish reason?"  
  
"It's not safe for you to go yet. Let me figure out how the door works before we send you in there." Yoko stated.  
  
"Fine." she said grudgingly.  
  
"Kuronue, can you get Sarruki? He's good with doors to the Human World. He's been there a few times." Yoko asked his fellow comrade.  
  
"Sure. Be back in a second." Kuronue sprinted back to the camp. He's pretty fast when he's in a hurry.  
  
Hannah sat down on a nearby rock. She rested her head in her knees and started to doze off. Kurama walked over to her and laid his hand on her back. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked straight into two golden eyes.  
  
"Hannah, you know that if you go back to the Human World, you might never be able to come back. You understand that, right?" Yoko looked at her.  
  
"But all I need to come back is the door. I just have to find it again." Hannah said cheerfully. She was finally going home and she thought she could still come back and visit her newly found demon friends.  
  
"No. If you leave, you will never be able to come back. Humans aren't allowed in this world. To stay, you must choose to become a demon. If you leave, you are never permitted back." Yoko explained.  
  
"Never?" Hannah was shocked numb. She had only met Yoko and Kuronue that day, but it already felt like she knew them her whole lifetime. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving them forever. They were her protectors, her friends. Do I really have to choose between my new friends and my old ones? A single tear rolled down her cheeks. No, I won't cry. Not for this. She thought to herself. Another tear appeared in her eyes. No! I won't cry!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
How do you like this chapter? Please review. I want to know your opinions. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my characters. The poems I use belong to me. They are my original poems.  
  
Note: Kurama and Kuronue might sound out of character. I've never actually heard more than a few words out of Kuronue from the Yu Yu Hakusho movie: The Poltergeist Report. I read somewhere that he's funny and etc.  
  
This story might be going a little fast. I'm going to try to explain stuff, but it's hard. I'm not that good at making up names of demons.  
  
I'm using "Yoko" instead of "Kurama" for his demon form.  
  
I'm trying a brand new idea for me. I'm putting some of my original poems in the story because the main character Hannah is supposed to want to grow up to be a poet/ author. Please tell me what you think of my idea.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Chapter 3~*  
  
"I'm back." Kuronue hollered to his friends. He turned around and said, "Sarruki, please hurry."  
  
A rather small demon with ears like Yoko's gasped for air, his whip-like tail swishing back and forth. "Kuronue, I cannot run that fast. I'm coming as fast as I can."  
  
Yoko stood up slowly, his hand on Hannah's shoulder. Kuronue looked at Hannah's teary eyes and then at Yoko and demanded, "What did you do to her?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to her. I merely explained to her that if she went back to the Human World, she would never be able to come back to the Makai World." Yoko took his hand off Hannah's shoulder.  
  
Kuronue narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure that's all you said?"  
  
"Calm down, Kuronue. He's telling the truth." Hannah sniffed.  
  
Sarruki stared at Hannah, his eyes wide. "Hu.man." He stuttered out.  
  
Kuronue walked over to where Hannah sat and placed his arm around her. "It's okay, Sarruki. She's a special human."  
  
Sarruki shrugged, "If you say so. What do you need me for?"  
  
Yoko pointed to the door. "That. We have to find out a way to make it work. Hannah needs to go home, whether she wants to or not."  
  
"I don't want to! I wanna stay here with you guys!" Hannah cried.  
  
"You can't stay! You'll go back to your world, even if we have to force you. You don't belong here. You're not a demon. It's too dangerous for you, Hannah." Kuronue responded.  
  
"Everything is too dangerous for me! People think that I can't take care of myself!" Hannah sobbed. She jumped up and ran past Sarruki, knocking him backwards on purpose. Kuronue tried to stop her, but she slapped his hand away.  
  
As she was disappearing in the woods, she heard Yoko say, "Let her go, Kuronue. She needs some time alone."  
  
The trees became a whirl of color around her as tears clouded her eyes. Hannah didn't know what to do. She didn't want to know the truth. The saying is true. The truth hurts. Her foot got caught on a tree root and she tumbled forward.  
  
"Ow!" Hannah slowly tried to stand up, but fell down again. Something's wrong with my leg! Hannah thought. She painfully crawled over to the tree and sat down at its base. Her arms and legs were full of cuts and bruises. There was a little clearing surrounding the tree. Her hair fell across her face as her tears soaked the ground. She cried for all the things that have happened to her, for the moments she'll never share with her new friends, for the pain she's caused, and for the choice she has to make.  
  
Slowly, she looked around at her surroundings. "No, not again!" She cried out. Hannah was lost again. The forest all look alike; it was impossible for her to figure out where she was.  
  
"Hannah, is that you?" A shadow flickered across the top of the tree. Kuronue leaped from the canopy, his wings outstretched.  
  
Hannah gave a cry of joy as she threw her arms around his waist. "Kuronue! I'm so glad you found me. I was afraid I was lost again." Tears appeared in her eyes again. "I really don't want to go home."  
  
Kuronue sighed and a beautiful rose materialized in his hand. Hannah's eyes lit up with surprise. "What is the rose for? It's so pretty."  
  
"Yoko and I had a great idea. The rose can help you remember us, when you go back to the Human World. Yoko is the stem, it can be harmless but it also has thorns. I am the leaves, I may seem harmless most of the time but when I am threatened, I can become deadly. You are the petals, beautiful but with your own dark side." Kuronue slowly explained.  
  
Hannah held the rose softly and let the aroma waft to her. "I will keep this rose forever. I still don't really want to go back home."  
  
Kuronue held her hand. "You must go home. You don't belong here at all. Come on. Let's go back to Sarruki and Yoko."  
  
He stood up and waited for Hannah. She tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't support her. She fell on her butt with a thud. "Something's wrong with my leg. I can't stand up."  
  
"Let me help you." Kuronue walked over to Hannah and lifted her up.  
  
He carried her through the sinister forest, back to the door. While they were gone, Youko and Sarruki figured out how to make it work.  
  
Youko looked up when he heard footsteps in the underbrush. "Kuronue, we are ready."  
  
Hannah looked from Youko to Kuronue to Sarruki. "Ready for what?"  
  
"Hannah, we figured out how to make the door work." Sarruki said with a smile.  
  
"What?!" Hannah couldn't believe it. She was now faced with the pain of leaving her new friends.  
  
"You're not going to go on your own, are you?" Kuronue asked.  
  
Hannah shook her head, "Of course not."  
  
"Didn't think so. Youko? Sarruki?" Kuronue looked at his two friends.  
  
They nodded and each of them grabbed one of Hannah's arms. They dragged her in front of the door.  
  
Kuronue whispered into her ear, "Good-bye, Hannah." And pushed her through the door.  
  
Hannah got one last glimpse of the trio before everything became black.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The first sound Hannah heard was snoring. She slowly opened her eyes to a brightly lit room. Her two friends Ella and Sean were sleeping on two different couches and the snores belonged to Sean. Ella sat up, yawning and stretching. She saw Hannah staring at her, and jumped to wake up Sean.  
  
"Sean, wake up!" Ella poked him in the ribs.  
  
"Five more minutes, Mom." He mumbled groggily.  
  
"Sean, wake up!" Ella shouted louder.  
  
"Five. more. minutes."  
  
"Sean, you idiot, wake up!!!! Hannah's awake!" Ella screamed into his ear.  
  
"Ah!" Sean jumped and landed on the floor. "Oh, good morning, Hannah."  
  
"Hannah!" Ella gave her friend a big hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
"What happened? Why am I in the hospital.?" Hannah asked while looking around the room.  
  
"You were in an accident. We didn't know if you would live." Ella answered softly.  
  
Sean was about to say something, when the door burst open. Hannah's parents strolled into the room. When they saw Hannah awake and sitting up, they rushed to her side.  
  
"Sweetie, you're awake!" Hannah's mother embraced her. Her father patted her on the head.  
  
"Mother, Father, I'm alright, really." Hannah said.  
  
Hannah's mother released her and started to cry into her father's shoulder. Hannah's father was comforting her. "Jane, Hannah's alright, see? You can stop crying now."  
  
Hannah's mother just kept crying. Her father looked at Hannah and said, "Sweet pea, we'll be outside if you need us." He walked out the door, followed by her mother.  
  
Hannah turned to her friends, "Are you sure I was here the whole time?"  
  
Ella stared at Hannah, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you sure I was with you two all the time?"  
  
"Yeah.why?"  
  
"I was in another world, the Demon World." Hannah answered.  
  
Sean and Ella stared at each other, "You must have hit your head pretty hard, Hannah." Ella replied.  
  
"No, it wasn't a hallucination. It was real!" Hannah said.  
  
"Sure." Ella felt Hannah's forehead, "Do you have a fever?"  
  
Hannah swiped her hand away. "Sean, you believe me, right?"  
  
Sean sighed, "Hannah, you WERE knocked out for quite a while."  
  
Hannah gave a frustrated cry. "Won't anyone believe me? I know! Kuronue, Youko, and Sarruki will believe me!"  
  
Ella asked, "Who?"  
  
"My demon friends."  
  
Ella looked around for Sean, but he wasn't in the room anymore. "Where did Sean go.?"  
  
Hannah got up and walked over to the window. She felt something prick her skin. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a beautiful blood red rose. "Oh! The rose!"  
  
Ella smiled and asked, "Who gave you the rose?"  
  
"Kuronue."  
  
Ella was confused, "Hannah, you have to admit that it was all a dream, there never WAS a Kuronue, or a Youko, or a Sarruki."  
  
"It wasn't a dream, it was real! Wasn't it.?"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Okay, I got this done. How do you like this chapter? 


End file.
